fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu Dream! Series
WIP The Aikatsu Dream! series 'is an Aikatsu! fan series created by SingMeloetta. The series is essentially a reboot for SingMeloetta's older Aikatsu!-based seasons. Each season focuses on a different group of novice idols, usually featuring Madeline Sycamore as the top idol/mentor character. Seasons Aikatsu: Dream! 'Aikatsu: Dream! is the first season in the Aikatsu: Dream! series. It focuses on Polaris Academy idols Momo Amachi, Chou Fujita, Nozomi Hoshizora, Sora Aomine, Emi Yoshino, Yuzuki Kurosawa, and Shizuka Fukumiya. The System featured during this season was the Dream System. It was first created on August 20, 2016. Aikatsu: First Dream! Aikatsu: First Dream! 'is the second season of Aikatsu: Dream! It focuses on Polaris Academy, and some students in its first class of idols. The idols focused on in this series are Ayako Yukimura, Miyabi Hanazaki, Yuki Kuroba, Chika Mitsuno, and Kei Hagiwara. Aikatsu: Mythical Dream! 'Aikatsu: Mythical Dream! 'is the third season of Aikatsu: Dream! It focuses on Polaris Academy, and some of it's students who use the new Mythical System. Aikatsu: Dancing Dream! 'Aikatsu: Dancing Dream! is the fourth season of the Aikatsu Dream series. It focuses on the Dance System. The idols featured in this series are currently unknown, and it is currently also unknown when this series will start going into production. Aikatsu: Wild Dream! Aikatsu: Wild Dream! '''is the fifth season in the Aikatsu: Dream series. It is set at Polaris Academy , with the new system being the Animal System. The idols focused on during the series are all currently unknown. It is unknown when production will start. Aikatsu: Natural Dream! Aikatsu: Seasonal Dream! '''Aikatsu: Seasonal Dream! '''is the third season in the Aikatsu: Dream series, it is set at Polaris Academy, where the Season System is in use. None of the idols focused on during this series are currently known. It is also unknown when production will start. Aikatsu: Colorful Dream! '''Aikatsu: Colorful Dream! '''is the sixth season in the Aikatsu: Dream series. It focuses on Polaris Academy, and the new idols that come to the school while the focus is on the Rainbow System. The idols focused on during the series are all currently unknown. It is also unknown when production will start. Aikatsu: Sweet Dream! '''Aikatsu: Sweet Dream! '''is the eighth season of the Aikatsu Dream series. It focuses on some of the idols attending L'academie Lumiere, a duel-purpose school in France that focuses on training both patisseries and idols. Aikatsu: Celebrity Dream! '''Aikatsu: Celebrity Dream! is the ninth season of the Aikatsu Dream series. It focuses on the Movie System. The idols featured in this series are currently unknown, and it is currently also unknown when this series will start going into production. Aikatsu: Future Dream! 'Aikatsu: Future Dream! '''is the tenth planned season of the Dream Series with a currently unknown production time. It focuses on students of Polaris Academy 15 years in the future, where the members of the current generation are all adults. Unknown Order Seasons For these seasons, the order in which they will fit into the series' production calendar is currently unknown. Aikatsu: Blooming Dream! '''Aikatsu: Blooming Dream! '''is the ??? season in the Aikatsu: Dream series. It focuses on Polaris Academy, and the new system is the Flower System. It is a remake of SingMeloetta's very first Aikatsu! series, and is expected to be an anniversary project of some sort. Aikatsu: Celestial Dream! '''Aikatsu: Celestial Dream! '''is an unknown season of Aikatsu: Dream!. It focuses on Polaris Academy, and the main idols are two idols that transfer there from Elle's new agency, Sunlight Office. It focuses on the Celestial System. Aikatsu: Wonderland Dream! '''Aikatsu: Wonderland Dream! '''is A planned season of the Aikatsu! Dream series. In this season, the new Wonderland System is the focus, the system that was inspired by the fantasy story ''Alice in Wonderland. The idols in this series are currently unknown. Aikatsu: Nightmare! '''Aikatsu: Nightmare! '''is a planned season of Aikatsu! It focuses on the Dark Premium Rare Dresses at Eclipse Idol School.Category:User: SingMeloetta